Anthony
Anthony (アンソニー Ansonī) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Anthony is a laid-back photographer who will arrive after the restoration of Rainy weather. He naturally spends his leisure time around the hills. When you first meet Anthony, he has fallen down a pitfall and sprained his ankle. With a little help, however, Anthony is soon back on his feet and isn't afraid to return to the mine later. To a certain extent he is friendly and upbeat, but also tends to exhibit a rather distant persona. This shares with Kate, your rival for Anthony's affection. 'Schedule' The most difficult thing about finding Anthony: unlike the other bachelors, he is very mobile. He can be found at his room, in town, wandering the wasteland and often nowhere at all! Due to this, his friendship will increase slowly than the other marriage candidates and the player must make an effort to track him down. After the player marries Anthony, he will move to player's home. Anthony will continue to spend much of his time around the town, but he prefers Deity Area. He goes to Rosemary Avenue everyday, but stays home a little longer on Sundays. After Anthony marries Kate, he will live at the Mansion. Instead of taking a break at the inn, Anthony will spend his day exploring Rosemary Avenue. If the weather is raining, Anthony will stay home regardless of whether he is single or married. Before Married Married to the Player Married to Kate 'Gifts' Anthony's favourite food is Jersey Milk (the normal one, not higher). It comes from Jersey Cows the player is caring for. Boots caught when fishing. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Main Village *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anthony has 10,000 HP or more You see Anthony wandering around the village. Anthony asks if you want to take a crack at it. He then realises that since you're a girl, one would probably think his slobber all over the camera would be gross. Choice 1: "Ew..." Result: -1000 HP Anthony asks if you have no sense of photography. Tough nuts, he continues to take a photo by himself. Choice 2: "I not afraid of spit." Result: +1500 HP That's the kind of guts Anthony likes to see in a girl! He excitedly sits you down and teaches one the basics. You manage to weakly blow out a some what decent tune. Anthony is pleased. 2 Hearts Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Deity Area *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anthony has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event You see Anthony hanging around the river, taking a photo again. He notices you and beckons one over. He suggests the player to look! Choice 1: I really rather not... Result: -2000 HP Hoo, you bore. He jokes around, but one can tell he is disappointed. Choice 2: What should I take a photo of? Result: +2000 HP Anthony is ecstatic and says to take a photo of whatever you like. He'll try to look around! The two of us have a good time talking together. 3 Hearts Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Main Village *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anthony has 10,000 HP or more Anthony finds you on your house area and dashes over. Anthony exlcaims that he has a photo for you and wants one to hear it. We sit down and Anthony gives the player his own album. Wait, You have to look too?! But you barely know photography! Anthony says to chill and just try to go with it, it'll be fun! Choice 1: I can't stand this. Result: -3000 HP Anthony is disappointed. He heard you sing the other day, and he loves your voice. He can't understand why one not want to sing for him. Hoo... Choice 2: Sounds like fun! Result: +3000 HP Anthony is giddy. Anthony points at the section is starting and tells you to pay extra careful attention to his picture, because he takes just for one. 4 Hearts Event (Date) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Anthony has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the previous 3 events *You are going steady with Anthony Upon waking up in the morning, Anthony stops by your house. He was hoping that you would meet her at Brown Cafe later on in the day by 16:00 (if she accepts). Anthony: "Hey, Name. Did you wait long? Let's eat. Oh, trying new food can be an adventure! And speaking of photography... You end up for taking a picture with me sometime, Name?" Of course! (Result: +5000 HP) Anthony: "Yeah, it's such an adrenaline rush! Maybe we'll discover an ancient city together... Today was a lot of fun. Dinner is better with two. And I think it's more fun with gal than a guy. I hope we can do this again. Well, see you!" Standing Anthony after the mentioned time or choosing the negative answer ("Uh, what?") will lose -4000 HP, +3 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, players must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Kate will have blond hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Anthony (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Anthony wander onto a place Kate never seen or been in before. Curiosity gets the better of you and one wanders in. Kate see a boy inside sleeping. She approaches and he finally wakes up. He stares at Kate a bit and asks WHO she is. As soon as they were about to talk, Anthony exclaims he is late! Anthony tells Kate to watch the house for him and leaves. Kate wonders if she should actually stay or not... 2 Hearts (Friend) *Main Village Area *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Anthony (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Kate will teach Anthony fishing at Main Village. Anthony hooks a big fish but it escapes, and he gets soaked in the process. Kate tells Anthony he looks older with his bangs up. 3 Hearts (Untold Feelings) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Anthony (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Anthony confides about her crush on Kate. Because we are friends, he asks for their advice. If the player wants to marry Kate themselves, discourage him. Encouraging Anthony will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reverse if the player is female. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Anthony (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Kate: "Anthony, look what I hold!" Anthony: (Shocks) "Oh, that's a Flower Jewel. I believe...are they used for marriage proposal? Let's go somewhere more private." (In front of the Weather Tree at Main Village) Anthony: You seem to be one step ahead of me." Kate: (Blushes) "Did you say so?" Anthony: (Blushes) "I want to be your partner in life. Do you feel the same?" Kate: "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you..." Anthony: "I always thought you were such an interesting person. It's like you're from a different world. I thought if I didn't catch your attention, you'd vanish right before my heart." Kate: "Antoine, um... will you marry me?" Anthony: "Of course yes! I want to be with you. We'll always be together." Anthony and Kate will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' Upon going to bed in the 6th day, Antoine and Kate will appear in the player's dream, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Antoine and Kate's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that the female one is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Antoine and Kate, the two will have a son named Won. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males